


Plastic Angel

by Auguris



Series: Repurpose [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auguris/pseuds/Auguris
Summary: Alice is pretending to be human, and Kara doesn't understand why.





	Plastic Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I never liked how the whole "reveal" was handled in canon. It doesn't hold up in a second play-through, and quite frankly barely holds up on the first run. So I tweaked canon a little bit.

The magazine slipped out from between Todd's plastic paperwork -- plasticwork? no, that term was incorrect -- and fell to the floor. Kara picked it up, staring when she processed the cover:

**YK500**

**THE PERFECT CHILD**

...and Alice's face, far happier than the child herself.

Alice was an android, like her.

Was that why Todd treated the girl so poorly?

Kara blinked out of her reverie and replaced the fallen magazine. She had work to do.

* * *

"What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever," Todd muttered from his spot on the couch. He sounded as if he were falling asleep.

Kara hesitated.

She had intended to idle nearby in-between tasks, but she hadn't been able to stop herself from searching for Alice's official specs. Could the YK500 line eat? No, but they were happy to participate in the social aspect of family mealtimes.

"Enough for two?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah enough for two. What, do you think I starve my daughter? The fuck is wrong with you?"

"No, Todd. Just making sure."

There had been two empty plates when she'd arrived, earlier; did he eat Alice's portion? That would explain his weight. Not that Kara judged, she was incapable of such, but keeping an eye on the family's health was one of her functions.

* * *

"Alice? Alice!"

Kara hurried around the corner: there was no where else for the girl to go. An android loomed over Alice, his LED spinning bright red, a knife in his hand. The girl stared at him, cringing in fear.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

The android stepped away, glancing between her and Alice. "Visitors... Ralph doesn't like visitors. They're nasty. They may hurt Ralph!"

Alice shut her eyes, trembling. Ralph's LED spun and spun and spun. They were both terrified. Kara could help them both, if she handled herself well.

"It's okay. We're androids, too." Kara turned off the skin on her hand and forearm, as if she were preparing for a data transfer. "You have nothing to be afraid of."

"D-don't lie," Alice whispered. "I'm human."

Kara blinked. Ralph blinked. "Y-you're right," Kara stammered. "We were playing pretend. But it's okay, she's just a little girl. She's not gonna hurt you."

Ralph shook his head. "She's not a little girl..."

He revealed the abuse he'd suffered from humans, but ultimately he let them stay. Kara led Alice into the house, stealing glances at the girl.

Why was she pretending to be human?

* * *

Kara joined Luther in the window seat, pulling her legs under her. It was strange to think how afraid of him she had been, only a few hours ago. Now she saw him as an ally, a potential friend. Someone who would look after Alice, if ever Kara couldn't.

"Have you ever heard of rA9?"

He fervently believed that this... figure, would set them free. But Kara had set herself free. Luther had set himself free. And Alice...

Was Alice like them?

She lied about the fact that she was an android. Had Todd ordered her to do that? To pretend to eat, to need eight hours of sleep, to go to school? Had she done fake homework?

"Kara," Luther said, hesitation in his tone. "Have you ever... noticed anything... about Alice?"

She shot him a look. Of course she'd noticed. Did he think she didn't realize?

Kara glanced at Alice. She was probably listening. Kara didn't know why Alice was faking her humanity, but she didn't want to make things worse.

"Yes, of course," Kara said with a forced smile. "She is a wonderful little girl."

* * *

Kara descended the stairs, a heaviness settling into her polymer. Maybe Markus was right: they should stay here, among their people, where it was safe. At least Alice would be warm. And maybe, surrounded by androids, she would stop hiding herself from Kara.

It had felt nice, to tell Markus she was traveling with two other androids. To be honest, for once. She still felt bad about misleading Rose.

She stopped short; Alice was sitting outside the makeshift repair center, hands in her lap. "Alice, what are you doing over here? Where's Luther?" The girl turned, LED a calm blue. "Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were my-- it's dark, you looked like someone else." The girl shrugged, turning away again.

Kara shook her head as she returned to Alice and Luther, right where she had left them. Maybe it was time to enter rest mode for a few hours.

Luther stood when she approached, giving her an odd look. He glanced towards Alice; the girl stared at the floor, lips trembling. Kara sat beside her immediately, arm going around Alice's shoulder. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Alice shook her head. Kara looked to Luther in confusion. He shook his head, that strange expression replaced with a soft smile.

"You always knew, didn't you?" Alice murmured.

Oh. _Oh._ They must have overheard her talking to the other girl.

Kara smoothed back Alice's hair. "Of course I did. My analysis program is working just fine."

"And you love me anyway?"

How many times would her heart break for this child? Kara pulled Alice into a tight hug, tucking the girl's head under her chin.

"Of course I do. Forever, remember? I promised."

Luther stepped closer; Kara looked up to find him grinning at them. "You had me fooled. I thought you were the one pretending."

Kara shook her head. "I guess we both look a little foolish right now." She kissed the top of Alice's head. "Why were you pretending to be human?"

"It was the only way he'd love me," Alice whispered into Kara's coat. "I tried so hard but he never..."

Todd. Kara had never regretted killing him, but now she was almost glad for it. "He was lost," Kara said. "He couldn't have his human daughter, so he bought an android daughter instead. But he wasn't any better at raising you than he was at raising her. Everything he did and said to you came from the pain he carried inside himself." She tilted Alice's head gently, so she could look the girl in the eye. "Nothing that happened was your fault. Understand? None of it was ever your fault. He projected his own self-hatred on you, because he didn't know how else to live."

Alice stared at her, brown eyes wide, tears spilling freely. Instead of answering, she buried her head in Kara's coat.

That was all right. Kara would convince her she deserved to be loved, exactly as she was, no longer how long it took.


End file.
